internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
West Indian cricket team in Australia in 2009–10
The West Indies cricket team toured Australia, in the Frank Worrell Trophy for a 3-match Test series, a 5-match ODI series, and 2 Twenty20 Internationals from 18 November 2009 to 23 February 2010. Australia remained unbeaten throughout the summer, winning the test series 2–0, ODI series 4–0 and the Twenty20 series 2–0 besides completing a clean sweep of Pakistan earlier in January. Hence the Australians fulfilled their dreams of having an unbeaten summer. Since the introduction of ODIs in the 1970s, they had only one other summer – 2000–01 – when they didn't lose a match. Squads Tour Matches 4-day tour match: Queensland v West Indians – 18–21 November | team2 = Queensland (H) | score-team1-inns1 = 271 (74 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = RR Sarwan 73 (165) | wickets-team1-inns1 = DJ Doran 3/107 23 | score-team2-inns1 = 617/7d (155 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = NJ Kruger 172 (205) | wickets-team2-inns1 = KAJ Roach 3/135 32 | score-team1-inns2 = 357/6 (115 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = AB Barath 74 (140) | wickets-team1-inns2 = NJ Rimmington 2/60 25 | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Allan Border Field, Brisbane, Australia | umpires = NS McNamara (Aus) and BNJ Oxenford (Aus) | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = West Indians won the toss and elected to bat }} 1-day tour match: Prime Minister's XI v West Indians – 4 February | score1 = 399/5 (45 overs) | score2 = 312/7 (45 overs) | team2 = Prime Minister's XI | runs1 = CH Gayle 146 (89) | wickets1 = AR Keath 4/71 7 | runs2 = TLW Cooper 160 (120) | wickets2 = NO Miller 3/51 9 | result = West Indians won by 90 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = Manuka Oval, Canberra, Australia | umpires = RL Parry (Aus) and Y Ramasundara (Aus) | motm = CH Gayle (WI) and TLW Cooper (Prime Minister's XI) | toss = Prime Minister's XI won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain initially reduced the game to 48 overs. Further rain cut the West Indies innings short by 3 overs, with the (D/L method) giving the Prime Minister's XI a revised target of 403 from 45 overs. }} Test Series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 480/8d (135 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = SM Katich 92 (135) | wickets-team1-inns1 = DJ Bravo 3/118 32 | score-team2-inns1 = 228 (63 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = TM Dowlin 62 (150) | wickets-team2-inns1 = NM Hauritz 3/17 6 | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 187 (f/o) (52.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = AB Barath 104 (138) | wickets-team2-inns2 = BW Hilfenhaus 3/20 7 | result = Australia won by an innings and 65 runs | venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Brisbane, Australia | umpires = Asad Rauf (Pak) and IJ Gould (Eng) | motm = BW Hilfenhaus (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 451 (124.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = DJ Bravo 104 (156) | wickets-team1-inns1 = MG Johnson 3/105 26.1 | score-team2-inns1 = 439 (131.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = SR Watson 96 (148) | wickets-team2-inns1 = SJ Benn 5/155 53 | score-team1-inns2 = 317 (99.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = CH Gayle 165* (285) | wickets-team1-inns2 = MG Johnson 5/103 22 | score-team2-inns2 = 212/5 (76 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = MJ Clarke 61* (108) | wickets-team2-inns2 = DJ Bravo 3/37 (15 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide, Australia | umpires = MR Benson (Eng) & IJ Gould (Eng) | motm = CH Gayle (WI) | report = Scorecard | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Asad Rauf replaced Mark Benson as on-field umpire from day 2 onwards. }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 520/7 d (130.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = SM Katich 99 (177) | wickets-team1-inns1 = N Deonarine 2/74 23 | score-team2-inns1 = 312 (81 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = CH Gayle 102 (72) | wickets-team2-inns1 = DE Bollinger 5/70 (20 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 150 (51.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = SR Watson 30 (55) | wickets-team1-inns2 = DJ Bravo 4/42 (17.3 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 323 (94.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = N Deonarine 82 (171) | wickets-team2-inns2 = MG Johnson 3/67 (16 overs) | result = Australia won by 35 runs | venue = Western Australia Cricket Association Ground, Perth, Australia | umpires = BF Bowden (NZ) and IJ Gould (Eng) | motm = CH Gayle (WI) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 256/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 143 (34.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = SR Watson 59 (74) | wickets1 = KA Pollard 3/45 10 | runs2 = KA Pollard 31 (35) | wickets2 = RJ Harris 3/24 9 | result = Australia won by 113 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne, Australia Attendance: 25,500 | umpires = BF Bowden (NZ) and BNJ Oxenford (Aus) | motm = SR Watson (Aus) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 170 (39.4 overs) | score2 = 171/2 (26.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = DR Smith 43 (63) | wickets1 = DE Bollinger 4/28 8 | runs2 = RT Ponting 57* (55) | wickets2 = DR Smith 1/28 4 | result = Australia won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide, Australia | umpires = BF Bowden (NZ) and BNJ Oxenford (Aus) | motm = DE Bollinger (Aus) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 225 (49.5 overs) | score2 = 6/0 (1.0 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = MJ Clarke 46 (74) | wickets1 = R Rampaul 4/61 9.5 | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, Australia | umpires = BF Bowden (NZ) and BNJ Oxenford (Aus) | motm = | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain delayed the West Indies innings which was then abandoned at the end of the first over. }} 4th ODI | score1 = 324/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 274/8 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = RT Ponting 106 (112) | wickets1 = DJG Sammy 2/44 8 | runs2 = KA Pollard 62 (55) | wickets2 = DE Bollinger 2/44 10 | result = Australia won by 50 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Brisbane, Australia | umpires = BF Bowden (NZ) and PR Reiffel (Aus) | motm = RT Ponting (Aus) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. }} 5th ODI | score1 = 324/5 (50.0 overs) | score2 = 199 (36.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = RT Ponting 61 (55) | wickets1 = KA Pollard 2/59 9 | runs2 = DJG Sammy 47* (41) | wickets2 = DE Bollinger 3/33 7 | result = Australia won by 125 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne, Australia Attendance: 15,600 | umpires = BF Bowden (NZ) and BNJ Oxenford (Aus) | motm = JR Hopes (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat }} Twenty20 International Series 1st T20I | score1 = 179/8 (20 overs) | score2 = 141/8 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = DA Warner 49 (32) | wickets1 = CH Gayle 2/15 2 | runs2 = D Ramdin 44 (26) | wickets2 = DP Nannes 3/21 4 | result = Australia won by 38 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Bellerive Oval, Hobart, Australia Attendance:18,000 | umpires = BNJ Oxenford (Aus) and PR Reiffel (Aus) | motm = SW Tait (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Narsingh Deonarine made his T20I debut for West Indies. }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 138/7 (20 overs) | score2 = 142/2 (11.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = N Deonarine 36 (29) | wickets1 = RJ Harris 2/27 4 | runs2 = DA Warner 67 (29) | wickets2 = NO Miller 2/56 3.4 | result = Australia won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, Australia | umpires = BNJ Oxenford (Aus) and RJ Tucker (Aus) | motm = DA Warner (Aus) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat }} Media coverage *Sky Sports (live) (HD) – United Kingdom and Ireland *Star Cricket (live) – India *Fox Sports (live) (HD) – Australia *SKY Sport (live) (HD) – New Zealand *Geo Super (live) – Pakistan *Supersport (live) – South Africa *Nine Network (live) – Australia *Caribbean Media Corporation (live) – Caribbean countries *Eurosport (live) – Europe *DirecTV (live) – USA Category:International cricket competitions in 2009–10 2009–10